


You Confuse Me

by kroos8



Category: Football RPF
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, Karim is confused, M/M, Not Beta Read, fluff?
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/pseuds/kroos8
Summary: onde karim começa a agir de forma estranha e raphaël fica preocupado





	

**Author's Note:**

> eu adoro este ship e acho que merecemos muitas mais fics de Varzema! antes de mais, boa leitura!

O semblante pesado que Karim carregava todos os dias já há pelo menos duas semanas fazia os seus companheiros ignorarem-no e passarem por ele como se o francês não passasse de um fantasma, invisível para a sociedade.

Ninguém tem coragem para lhe perguntar se alguma coisa aconteceu ou se precisa de um ombro amigo. Ninguém. Nem mesmo Cristiano que é a pessoa com quem Karim é mais íntimo e se sente mais à vontade com. 

O francês faz alongamentos no relvado sempre em silêncio e com os seus próprios pensamentos sem nunca olhar em volta para sentir o olhar de pena de algum dos seus amigos. Apenas levanta o seu olhar quando repara que todos se concentram à volta da entrada do túnel, deixando-o um pouco curioso.

Depois de três meses de repouso depois de uma lesão, Raphaël finalmente voltou a Bernabéu. Ele já sentia saudades dos seus amigos e do ambiente fantástico que se faz sentir nos treinos e não podia estar mais feliz por estar de volta.

"O Karim?" Rapha pergunta a Marcelo que o abraçava.

"Eu não acho boa ideia ires falar com ele." Marcelo comenta e olha para o local onde Karim ainda se encontrava a fazer alongamentos. "Ele anda muito em baixo desde há duas semanas e não interage com ninguém."

"Não acredito que vocês o estão a ignorar!" O jovem francês exclama e rapidamente sai de perto de Marcelo para se aproximar de Karim que estava agora sentado no relvado.

Todos os jogadores presentes olham para Raphaël como se ele estivesse prestes a cometer e assim que o mesmo se senta em frente de Karim, Sergio faz-lhes sinal para que desviem o olhar, dando um pouco de privacidade aos dois franceses.

"Olá Karim!" Rapha finalmente fala, sorrindo embora o outro homem não ouse olhar para ele. "Tive saudades tuas."

Karim não diz nada, apenas continua a realizar os seus exercícios de aquecimento enquanto Raphaël o observa atentamente.

Este não é o Karim que ele deixou para trás. O Karim que ele deixou para trás estava sempre bem disposto e com um sorriso no rosto. Se alguém estivesse a ter um mau dia, o Karim ia tentar alegrar essa pessoa. O que é que lhe aconteceu para estar tão baixo?

"Então..." O mais novo começa, mas logo para quando vê Karim a levantar-se para ir para o outro lado do campo.

O estômago de Raphaël contorce-se e ele sente que algo está muito mal. E Raphaël não vai descansar até descobrir o que é que se passa.

**UMA SEMANA DEPOIS**

Nada de interação entre Karim e os seus colegas de equipa a não ser "bom dia" ou "adeus". E embora Raphaël tente perceber o porquê e aproximar-se de Karim, o homem mais velho afasta-se sempre sem dizer alguma coisa que seja.

"Tens de desistir, Rapha." Isco fala, colocando o seu braço à volta dos ombros de Raphaël que tivera acabado de tentar  interagir com Karim. "Nós já tentamos o que tu estás a tentar e garanto-te que não vai dar em nada."

"Tem que dar Isco!" O francês exclama, um tanto revoltado consigo mesmo. "Ele é meu amigo e não vou deixar que ele se destrua a si mesmo. Tenho de continuar a tentar."

"Como queiras." O malaguenho assente e antes de sair de perto de Raphaël, dá-lhe um abraço.

**DUAS SEMANAS DEPOIS**

Raphaël quase pode jurar que viu Karim sorrir. O problema é que ele não tem a certeza e o mais provável é que tudo não passe de uma invenção da sua mente já que nos últimos dias a única coisa que ele imagina é Karim a sorrir novamente. E esses seus pensamentos estão a distorcer a realidade.

"Raphita!" Toni levanta a sua mão, chocando-a contra a do francês que sorri atenciosamente. "Tudo bem?"

"Tudo ótimo." Raphaël declara. "E contigo?"

"O mesmo." O loiro sorri e agarra no braço de Raphaël. "Sobre o Karim... Eu quero dizer-te uma coisa."

"É sobre o estado dele? Oh meu deus, diz-me que sim!" Rapha sente-se realmente entusiasmado, mas perde o entusiasmo assim que Toni fala.

"Ele esteve a falar com o Zidane. Pelo que percebi, ele quer deixar de jogar futebol."

"Estás a brincar." O moreno abana a cabeça. "O Karim nunca faria isso."

"Foi o que eu ouvi, Raphaël."

**CINCO MESES DEPOIS**

Sem Karim nos treinos nada era o mesmo. Raphaël não consegue entender porque é que ele decidiu desistir da sua carreira. Por mais que tente perceber, ele simplesmente não consegue e por isso viu-se obrigado a ir até à casa de Karim, depois de alguns cinco meses sem saber como abordá-lo.

Raphaël toca à campainha, esperando alguns minutos sem obter qualquer resposta até que a porta é finalmente aberta e um Karim realmente em baixo aparece em frente de Raphaël, deixando o jovem francês boquiaberto.

"Karim..." O mais novo tenta falar, mas as palavras parecem ficar presas na sua garganta.

Para evitar o momento constrangedor, Raphaël apenas abraça o seu amigo, reparando que Karim fica um pouco reticente antes de envolver o seu corpo com os seus braços. Quando os dois finalmente se separam, Raphaël ganha coragem para falar.

"Posso entrar?" Ele pergunta, vendo Karim assentir e afastar-se um pouco da porta, dando espaço a Raphaël para entrar.

Quando ele adentra na casa de Karim os seus olhos percorrem todo o espaço. Parece estar tudo como antes, tirando os quadros que antes estavam pendurados nas paredes e pousados sobre os móveis.

"O que se passou?" Raphaël questiona, virando-se para trás e quase batendo contra o corpo de Karim que o seguia em silêncio.

"Nada." Karim finalmente fala, encolhendo os seus ombros. "Porque é que vieste cá?"

"Vim ver-te, não é óbvio?" O mais novo profere, encarando o seu amigo. 

Os dois ficam em silêncio algum tempo, Karim com o olhar pousado nos seus pés e Raphaël um pouco nervoso por não saber o que fazer nesta situação. Karim parece realmente deprimido, pelo menos aos do homem mais novo que repara na tristeza do olhar dele.

"Karim, diz-me o que é que tens." Raphaël pede com um olhar implorante e segura os ombros do seu amigo. "Eu estou muito preocupado contigo."

De novo, Karim fica calado mas desta vez digna-se a olhar para os olho suplicante de Raphaël. Embora ele não o quisesse admitir, Karim realmente havia sentido falta do seu _melhor amigo_ , das tardes que eles passavam juntos a jogar FIFA e até mesmo das partidas que pregavam um ao outro durante os treinos.

Mas o problema é exatamente esse, o facto de ele ter sentido tantas saudades do homem francês. Karim só sente que ao ver Raphaël de novo as coisas irão piorar e aquela estúpida queda pelo homem mais novo iria voltar.

"Vai embora." 

Karim surpreende-se a si mesmo ao dizer isto, mas não volta atrás com a sua palavra apesar do olhar magoado que Raphaël lhe lança. O sorriso do moreno desaparece instantaneamente e as palavras parecem ficar presas na sua garganta.

Então, sem pensar duas vezes, Raphaël vira costas a Karim e abre a porta da casa do mesmo, preparando-se para sair quando sentes uma mão segurar o seu pulso. Ao rodar nos seus calcanhares, Raphaël encara Karim confuso.

"Tu disseste-me para ir embora." Ele aponta, sentindo-se estúpido no meio desta situação. "És tão confuso Karim."

"A culpa é tua." O homem mais velho pronuncia, vendo Raphaël erguer uma sobrancelha. "A culpa de eu estar confuso é toda tua."

Raphaël suspira, cruzando os braços à frente do seu peito e espera que Karim explique a sua mais recente afirmação. No entanto é totalmente apanhado de surpresa quando sente as mãos de Karim segurarem o seu rosto, depois selando os seus lábios.

Os primeiros segundos são um pouco estranhos para Raphaël, mas ele rapidamente abraça o pescoço do homem mais velho, sentindo o seu corpo ser pressionado contra a porta que há momentos atrás havia sido aberta por ele.

"Tu confundes-me, Raphaël." Karim murmura contra os lábios do outro homem. "Tu tornas a minha vida tão confusa."

"Mas eu não fiz nada." Raphaël balbucia, sentindo as mãos fortes de Karim presas na sua cintura com firmeza.

"Poupa as palavras." E logo após dizer isto, os lábios dos dois encontram-se novamente.

**Author's Note:**

> agradeço kudos e comentários! :)


End file.
